Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward’s Hou
by hinshihoushi
Summary: IYFMA Xover What if Kagome’s guardianship of the Shikon no Tama was not a result of being Kikyo’s reincarnation, but instead she was chosen as a protector of powerful talismans due to her pure heart and now that the Jewel of Four Souls has been dealt with
1. Kagome's Story Part 1

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

IY/FMA Xover What if Kagome's guardianship of the Shikon no Tama was not a result of being Kikyo's reincarnation, but instead she was chosen as a protector of powerful talismans due to her pure heart and now that the Jewel of Four Souls has been dealt with she must move on to her next responsibility, the Philosopher's Stone.

As for pairings, that is still undecided. However, the romantic leads will be Roy, Edward, InuYasha and Kagome. Don't know if it will be couples, threesomes, foursomes or even shounen ai/yaoi. This is the first story I have ever written with the exception of what was required back in school so I don't know if I will be up to attempting lemons. If there are some and they are descriptive, I will have them posted on another site with a note on this site for the reader. Now that you have been warned of the possibilities, on with the show!

_Spoiler Warning: This story takes place after the ending of both anime series. Therefore, spoilers will abound!_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, the clay pot, Kikyo, would be sitting in the corner of some bar being used as a spittoon and it would be Roy and Ed all the way baby!

**Chapter One – Kagome's Story Part 1**

Feudal Era

"InuYasha", Kagome sighed heavily while wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm scared to find out what will happen once you make your wish on the jewel. I mean will the well let us still pass back and forth or will I be sent back to my own time, never to see any of you again."

Pulling her tighter into their embrace the hanyou could not bring himself to speak right away. His thoughts were jumbled from his emotions, however, he knew they had to destroy the jewel to keep it from falling into evil's hands once again. If it wasn't for the possibility that he might lose Kagome, he would have had no problem making the wish, but just the thought of not seeing her again tore his heart in two. She had stood beside him and their friends through thick and thin. She was his first true friend not to mention his best friend.

After a few moments of silence InuYasha finally spoke. "Kagome, you know how much you mean to us _'to me'_ and no matter what, if the worst comes to happen, I will find a way to see you again. Right now I don't want to imagine the Kamis being so cruel as to allow us to find each other only to tear us apart.

Unwinding her arms from around him, she sat on the edge of the Bone Eaters well. Reaching down to pluck one of the flowers that sprung from the vines covering the well she contemplated if what she was about to request was really the wisest choice. She didn't want to keep second guessing herself, but responsibility weighed heavily on her. However, she knew if she didn't, she would always regret it. "I know InuYasha, but we both are well aware that sometimes life isn't fair and I have a bad feeling that this may be one of those times. I know we have to destroy the Jewel as soon as possible, but do you think we can wait a few days? " Kagome looked up with pleading eyes. "Just in case? I really want to spend time with you and everyone else without the distractions of shard hunting and Naraku. I want us all to make memories that we can keep close." At this she dropped the poor flower, that she had been twisting between her fingers, to the ground. She couldn't help comparing its state to how her insides felt at this particular moment.

"Hai." InuYasha responded gruffly. There was no way in hell that he would deny her request. Especially since he wanted the same thing. "I think we can spare a few days in fact I would be willing to spare all the days needed if it meant you could stay. You know I will protect you and the Jewel, no matter what. We took down Naraku and we can handle any other jackass who comes along!"

"That's the dogboy we all know and love, but we both know, InuYasha, that keeping the jewel would put to many innocent lives in danger. Anyway, we can talk more about this later. Right now I want to go home to let my family know what's happening and to pick up some supplies."

InuYasha who was just recovering from a full blush in response to her dogboy and love comment did an abrupt about face. "Nani? What do you mean you want to go home? What if you can't come back now that the Jewel is completed even if it isn't destroyed? I don't think so! You said we could have a few days and your not going to back out of it. I mean it Kagome!"

"InuYasha! I'm not trying to back out of it, but I need some things and just in case the Jewel keeps me here I need to say goodbye to my family! Did you ever think of that or were you just thinking of yourself?" Kagome yelled.

"What do you mean I'm being selfish? You're the one not thinking of others! If you left now and didn't come back what would the others think? You ca" He was abruptly silenced by two fingers pressed to his lips.

Kagome just stood there for a moment with her eyes shut and her shoulders slumped. "We need to stop this InuYasha. We're both upset and I don't want one or both of us saying something we will regret." She knew he was scared too, just to proud to admit it. "How about this? We split the Jewel in half, leave one piece with Miroku and Sango and you come back home with me and the other piece?"

"Gomen Kagome. You're right and your family should come first, but I…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "I can't believe you! Don't you realize that you are my family too? It is not that they come first, but that I love them just as much as I love all of you and I don't want to hurt them by just disappearing from their lives. Now lets go find the others and get their opinion about this plan. Since they will have to guard part of the Jewel, its only fair that they have a say."

"Feh! As far as I'm concerned there is no other choice and if they don't like it tough."

"InuYasha? Do not make me say it!"

"I don't think so! You said you were taking this damn thing off and as far as I'm concerned that means NO SITTING!"

"IiiinuuuuuYaaashhhhaaaa? It's not off yet and as the saying goes, "it ain't over till the fat lady sings"!"

"Don't you mean till the fat lady says "sit"?" InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately a certain miko was still standing fairly close. "What did you say?" she spat out as her right eye was starting to acquire an annoyingly active twitch.

By now a certain hanyou's ears were practically pasted to his skull and he was wondering what did he do wrong in his previous lives.

Just as the dreaded word began to spill from her lips a rustling came from the bushes to their left and she abruptly stopped as InuYasha pushed her behind him for protection. Pulling Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, he pointed in the direction of the disruption.


	2. Edward's Story Part 1

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Chapter Two – Edward's Story Part 1**

Munich 1923 

"Son of a bitch!" was heard muttered from somewhere beneath a mass of blonde hair.

"Really Edward such language doesn't become you." A deep voice resonated from the doorway of the small rundown room that served as their temporary home.

Golden eyes met their twins, as the one now known as Edward or Ed as he preferred to be called, raised his head to glare at the unwanted disturbance. It was Hohenheim, his father, the bastard that he was stuck with in this world on the other side of the gate. Although that wasn't entirely true, because he could have gone off on his own or his father could have refused to help him find his way back.

In the time that they had spent together in post-war Europe, they had even bonded to a degree, but not to the point of full forgiveness on Ed's side. No matter what his father's reasons were, it still didn't excuse him from the blame that Ed believed he deserved. As far as Ed was concerned, everything bad that had happened to his mother, Al and himself was a result of his father's abandonment.

If Hohenheim had been there, their mother might have let someone know about her illness before it was too late and even if she couldn't have been saved, he would have been there to take care of his two young sons. With one of their parents still there, it would have been highly unlikely that they would have attempted a human transmutation. The consequences of the attempt being loss of limbs for himself and his brother's soul bound to a suit of armor to keep him from dying after the loss of his entire body. Furthermore, he would never have become a dog of the military and never encountered all the atrocities that he and Al had seen and experienced together. Granted he had a lot of good memories, but he didn't want to think of those at the moment. Hell, he was going to hold on to his grudge against his father come hell or high water.

Taking a quick glance out the small lone window, he noted that it looked to be early evening and he had once again lost track of time while researching. As he returned his gaze to his father he couldn't help but note that he looked a little too smug as he leaned against the doorframe with a slight smile on his face. _'Hell, what does the bastard have on his mind? I don't care. I'm going to ignore it just to drive him crazy. Stupid Taisa! Shit did I just refer to my father as the asshole colonel? I must be going through colonel withdrawals again. Nobody puts up as good of a fight as Mustang and it was so much fun to piss him off. God I miss them, especially Al. I wish I knew how Al was. I believe the transmutation worked since I'm here, but is he okay? Damn it, I need to get my mind back on research or I'll have to keep myself content with missing them and I am not about to let that happen'_

Pulling himself from his reverie, he decided to mess with his father for a bit. Hoping that it would brighten his mood and get his creative juices flowing.

"Well Pops," he began, noting his father's wary expression. He always used that form of address when he wanted to get a good dig in. "Sorry if you are offended, but it is the father's job to teach his son how to behave in polite company as he raises him into adulthood. Oh, but that's right, YOU WEREN"T THERE were you?" '_Hah! Take that asshole!'_ Ed inwardly smirked.

Hohenheim winced at the reminder. You would think after the year and a half that they had spent together on this god forsaken world, he would have become immune to Edward's taunts, but his guilt would not allow him to. He knew his reasons for leaving his family were important, but seeing as how everything turned out, maybe they weren't important enough.

Dante may have wanted him to create another Philosopher's stone in order to aide her life prolonging measures (in other words body to body soul jumping), but he had enough connections that he could have taken care of her if he wanted. And that was the point, "if he wanted". For even though he did not harbor any romantic feelings for her, they did have a past and he had even sired a son with her. Unfortunately, their son had died and then was returned to life as the Homunculus known as Envy when Hohenheim himself performed a failed human transmutation. Guilt governed so many of his actions afterwards. _'Like father like son they say.'_

He was certain that Trisha would have accepted him if he had told her the truth about his true age and probably even forgiven him for creating the Philosopher's stone four hundred years prior, since he was nowhere near the same man that had performed such a horrific act. They certainly had loved each other enough to overcome those obstacles. Eventually, he had to acknowledge that it may have been more his pride at the thought of his loving wife turning in disgust from his slowly decomposing body that fueled his actions in leaving.

So as any guilt ridden parent would, he let the comment pass. Instead, he walked over to the table that his son was situated at and lowered himself into the remaining chair. Studying his son, he couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of parental pride. Edward had been through more trying times at his young age than most, even in this war torn world that they were presently in. Granted Armestis had its own wars, but nothing compared to what had happened here. He also knew that Edward blamed alchemy for the troubles of this world, since it was the souls of its inhabitants that fueled transmutations. However, he knew that equivalent trade came into play somewhere and maybe if it wasn't for their alchemy this world would be overly populated causing starvation and plagues which in turn would result in war anyway.

It was his most heartfelt wish that he could help Edward return home to his remaining family and friends. He knew how much he missed his brother and even someone known fondly as "that bastard colonel". Inwardly he grimaced. If Edward knew how much he spoke in his sleep it would just give him something else to hold against his father.

He wished he could see the faces of those closest to his son, _when_ he returned to their world, but he knew he couldn't. Dante had separated his sole and body and there was no returning for him. He could imagine their shock when they saw how tall is eldest had grown, although they really shouldn't be surprised considering he was well over six feet himself and he and Edward shared many of the same physical attributes.

He fondly recalled how during the beginning of their life here, how easily Edward was riled up when someone would even hint at his small stature. The things that came out of that boy's mouth during those moments were extremely amusing. That is if you weren't on the receiving end of his tirade.

Reflecting back, it was probably the removal of his automail that helped his son's growth spurt. Without the stress of the extra weight on his small frame, his bones were allowed to grow and acquire the height that Edward so craved. Even though the fake limbs were useless in this world, he knew that his son still dealt with separation anxiety when it came to his automail. Using a wooden leg and a pinned up empty arm sleeve just wasn't the same.

Unfortunately, it was necessary to hide what would have been considered technology far advanced for this world. There were too many people in power that wouldn't have thought twice about experimenting on Edward. So for now, the automail was hidden beneath the loose floorboards under the bed in the corner until the time his son would return home. Unless it was one of the few times that Edward needed an automail fix and reattached them in the privacy of their "home" or when they were on the move.

Which brings him to where he is now, sitting across from his eldest son and knowing that said son is dying to find out what his father has interrupted his research for, but is too stubborn to ask. Although, it was that same stubbornness that helped him accomplish the many great deeds that Hohenheim had heard of during the short time he had returned to Rizenpool prior to the fight with Dante. He fondly remembered the short, but informative moments that he spent with the dark haired Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. At least, up until the point when Edward returned and decided to introduce his father to his automail fist.

It was also his son's stubbornness that was the reason he was interrupting him. Edward's research for all the time he had been here was only directed towards this world's science. He steadfastly refused to even consider any of the rumors he had heard regarding the mystical practices of this world. Hohenheim knew that the rumors Edward had heard were regarding the more darker form of what this world considered magic and that it was too close to the only way that their world and he himself, he was ashamed to admit, had created the Philosopher's Stones. However, being the older and much more experienced of the two he was well aware that even though there were individuals and even entire groups that practiced "black magic", there were also those that practiced a "pure" form of magic or "white magic" as some called it.

Therefore, he had taken it upon himself, as part of his penance to his son, to follow through with researching the areas that Edward had an aversion to. He had thought he would have had a tougher time than Edward considering what avenue his quest was taking him, but it wasn't the case at all. While Edward's main source of information came from circulars and library books, it was said library books that were the hardest to find. During the war too many buildings, including libraries, were looted and razed to the ground, making it very difficult to collect information unless it was extremely current.

His research, however, was something that this world would not have kept in its libraries. Too many people thought as Edward did in that anything mystical was evil and therefore, shouldn't be available to the public. So, he found himself frequenting small out of the way shops that dealt with the occult and antique bookstores in order to acquire the knowledge needed to get his son back home. It wasn't until today though that he had his first real success.

It was in one of the more eclectic bookstores that he found some hints to a possible solution. It was one book in particular or rather it wasn't actually a book, but an ancient scroll-like parchment that referred to a jewel of unsurpassed power and its guardians. What he found ironic was that it took a powerful soul to create this Jewel also. Fortunately, in his view point at least, it did not take a whole city to create it. Just one powerful woman and the demons she was fighting. Maybe knowing that this was the case, Edward would at least consider further research.

Clearing his throat to gain his son's attention he waited patiently for Edward to look back up from the papers he had returned to. Once again Edward's gaze turned to his father.

"All right old man, what is it?" Edward reluctantly asked.

"Well Edward" Hohenheim began but then paused for a moment. _'Might as well get this over with. Hopefully he won't blow a gasket when he finds out what this entails'_ "Well Edward…what do you know regarding the term miko?


	3. Kagome's Story Part 2

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Chapter Three – Kagome's Story Part 2**

Feudal Era

"Damn it Miroku!" our favorite demon slayer could be heard screaming as she very ungracefully followed our favorite hentai monk from behind the bushes landing on top of him.

"But my Lady Sango you really shouldn't show your true feelings in public like this. I know you crave my naked body but can't you wait until later?" a deep silky voice uttered while its partner in crime, the hand with a mind of it's own, went in for the kill. Needless to say, Hiraikotsu met skull met swirly eyes.

"Geez Miroku, when are you gonna learn?"

"I don't think he ever will Shippo." Kagome huffed as she bent over to scoop up the kit that she had come to love as her own. Kirara, who was right behind Shippo, took a moment to check on her master before rubbing up against Kagome's ankles.

"See? Kirara and Shippo want you to stay too!"

"InuYasha! Let's please not get into that argument again."

"Fine." He looked over at the monk and slayer who were still entwined in the monk's robes. "Well since you guys obviously know what is going on since you just _happened_ to be walking by, what's your answer?"

"Well InuYasha, from what we _accidentally_ overheard, I didn't think we were being given a choice." Miroku good naturedly retorted as he attempted to help Sango into a standing position while untangling her foot from the hem of his outer robe.

"Keh!" was all that was heard.

"Actually" interrupted Sango as she stepped in before one ill tempered hanyou could be riled up again. "I think it is a great idea Kagome. How long will you be in your own time before you return?"

Kagome turned to InuYasha attempting to gauge his upcoming reaction. "Three days there and four here before making the wish? Is that okay with you InuYasha?"

As InuYasha turned away for a moment to keep his face from betraying him, he couldn't help but feel a bit childish at the surge of satisfaction he felt when her words registered. _'she's picking us over them. We get one more day than them. Yes!'_ He swiftly kicked himself mentally. _'Aw fuck what am I doing? Didn't we just go over this? Stop it!_ _It doesn't mean she picked me. I mean us. I mean…Oh Kami, what do I mean?' _As his eyes started to glaze over, his dazed brain was unable to process that the one causing him this confusion was starting to work herself up into a snit.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! INUYASHA!" _'Okay that is it!'_ "SIT BOY! How dare you stand there and ignore me when we're talking about something this important!" Kagome bent over the hanyou with her hands on her hips and foot stomping hard enough to stir up the surrounding earth. She glared down at him waiting for a reply.

"Damn it wench! What the hell was that for?" InuYasha started to raise his head as the subjugation spell began to release him from its hold. However, before he could rise up enough to make eye contact he found himself face planted to the ground once again.

"SIT! What did you just call me?" By now her already frazzled emotions were causing her to react a bit unreasonably. _'Okay girl, calm down count to ten because you're right back where you were a few minutes ago and you don't want to spend your remaining time with him fighting.'_ "InuYasha?" She questioned as she knelt down beside him on the ground next to the well. "Gomen." She whispered into his ear. Lets promise not to fight anymore. Okay?"

'_She's right. Even though I don't want to admit it, we may never see each other after the Jewel is destroyed. I want to make the best of the time we're allowed.'_ Amber eyes softened from their previous glare and one fang poked out over his bottom lip as he smiled at her. "Ai, Kagome. It's a promise."

A prolonged AWWWW! could be heard from the forgotten peanut gallery which resulted in a blushing miko and hanyou, one monk and kit sporting hanyou related knots upon their heads and one slayer running from her best friend as if her life depended on it.

_ scene change _

Kagome couldn't help but smile as a cool evening breeze caressed her face and shoulders while she and Sango relaxed in the hot spring near Kaede's village. This was one of the activities that she was going to miss most. Sango had become like a sister to her and she was much closer to her than any of the girls she had gown up with back in her own time. Sango was her confidant and she hers.

Who would she be able to talk to about her adventures and have them understand? She certainly couldn't talk to her grandfather. He thought all demons should be exorcised. Mom wasn't in the running either, because while she could tell her some things, she certainly couldn't fill her in on the extent of the danger that she and the rest of the group faced on a daily basis. Which left Souta and while she could probably talk to him about everything he really wasn't mature enough to understand. His most likely response would be that he wished he could have gone too because it sounded so cool..

'_Three years. I can't believe it has been that long. Sometimes it feels so much longer, but at the same time it has really flown by. What am I going to do about Shippo? Who is going to take care of him? I mean I can't really see InuYasha raising him. Poor Shippo wouldn't survive the first year together, considering how they are always at each others throats. Although, they really do act just like brothers. Kaede could, but even though I hate to admit it she is older than most in this era, so that wouldn't be fair to either her or Shippo. Kouga was the only other demon I can think of and Shippo can't stand him. Hmph! That just gives more credence to the idea of InuYasha and Shippo as siblings. Speaking of siblings, Kougo isn't the only other demon after all. Sesshoumaru does kind of owe me for regenerating his arm prior to the final fight with Naraku. However, I can't see him being able to handle Shippo without suppressing his unique spirit even if he takes care of Rin. Let's face it, even if Rin is what you would call precocious, Shippo is in an entirely different class. Okay let's see, if Miroku and Sango got married then they could raise him along with any other children they may have and Shippo could look after their descendents. That is certainly an idea worth pursuing.'_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the cloudless sky, she recalled the time that she and InuYasha stood outside of Kaede's hut enjoying the evening stars while she explained how the stars just weren't as clear in her time due to modern technology. At first he hadn't seemed too impressed with stargazing, but he surprised her when he let himself relax and enjoy himself. It had become one of her favorite memories.

Sliding her gaze over to her companion, she couldn't help feel that she needed to put her two cents in while she still could. She really wanted to be able to be around to see them married and raise a family, but if she couldn't maybe just knowing that they would be together could satisfy her.

"Hey Sango?" she asked softly, since the other girl's eyes had also been closed and she looked relaxed almost to the point of sleeping.

"Hmmm? What is it Kagome?" Sango inquired as she pulled herself back up onto the submerged rock ledge so that she could give Kagome her full attention. She could tell something was bothering her from the look in her eyes.

'_Geez how do I start, I mean we have done this before, but what can I say to make it any different? I certainly don't want to guilt her into admitting her feelings to Miroku. Although that is awfully tempting it wouldn't me right. Maybe I should just talk in general at first. Crap where is Mom when you need her' _"I wanted to talk to you about relationships" she hastily blurted out.

This got Sango's attention. She couldn't help but wonder if this was about someone other than InuYasha, since Kagome could possibly be returning to her own time for good in just seven days. She knew Kagome's feelings towards him_. 'Heck everyone knew ever since she agreed to stay by his side, except for the bonehead himself. Really, he can be so dense sometimes, but then so can Kagome when it comes to the very same thing. Maybe I can use this conversation to get her to finally admit her feelings to him before its too late. Matte, maybe that's not such a good idea. Would it be cruel for them to finally acknowledge their feelings only to be separated?' _Try as she might, she couldn't come up with a quick answer.

" Oookaaay. What is it you want to discuss Kagome?"


	4. Edward's Story Part 2

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Chapter Four – Edward's Story Part 2**

Munich 1923 

"Miko? What's that some type of ore or gas? A type of energy unit maybe?" Ed asked.

"Not exactly Edward." Hohenheim responded cautiously.

Edward could tell that his father was hesitant to disclose the information which only a few minutes before he seemed eager to talk about. This gave him a feeling of foreboding, but he swiftly pushed it aside. Heck, things couldn't get much worse than they already had. With that in mind, he prompted his father to speak.

"Well, what the hell do you want? I'm not really in the mood to play twenty questions here." sniped Ed.

Hohenheim, suppressed the urge to grin, knowing that that really would set Edward off. Thankfully, these days Edward was more bark than bite when it came to their dealings together. He just hoped that this would continue for their upcoming discussion. _'Here goes.'_

"First of all Edward, I need you to let me speak for a while before you ask questions or give judgment. I assure you that things are not what you may assume at the beginning. So please listen with an open mind. Can you do this?" He was about to add a "for me" on the end but caught himself in time. "And" he continued with a smirk "if you interrupt you have to drink milk every morning for a week."

Ed wasn't going to admit it, but his father had gotten his attention. "Yeah, like you're going to find extra milk around here even if we could afford it." He responded tartly. _'Only good thing about war…no milk for me!'_

"That's beside the point Edward. I just want to stress to you, my need for your undivided attention." He paused a moment for effect. "I believe that I have uncovered information that will help you return home."

Now Ed really was at attention. Sitting up straight, he placed his good arm on the table and leaned forward slightly. His eyes bored into his father's as he decided to comply and urged him on. "Fine father. I'm all ears"

"Very well then. First off, I want you to know that this in no way is connected to any type of mystical practice that you heard rumors about." He waited a moment to see if Edward would keep his cool before continuing. When Edward nodded for him to go on, he did. "Okay now, the term miko is actually Japanese. A miko is a woman, usually a village priestess, who possesses above average spiritual powers. From what I can tell, hundreds of years ago they used their power and knowledge for healing and protecting their fellow humans from demons"

"Whoa hold on there. What do you mean demons? Cause there isn't such a thing. You're talking about evil humans right?" Ed interrupted in a rush.

"Edward please hold your questions. Now if truth be told, with everything you have seen, including the gate, can you really say that about anything?"

Ed sighed heavily and uttered a hollow laugh. "You're right. I mean people here would laugh in my face and lock me away if I told them I could fix a busted radio with the clap of my hands."

"Exactly. Never forget that anything is possible depending on time and place. Furthermore, for the purpose of this discussion you will need to at least believe in the possibility of the existence of demons."

"Okay old man. You have my interest peaked. Let's hear the rest of it." Ed egged on.

Hohenheim slid his had inside his coat and extracted a yellowed roll of paper with what looked like a broken wax seal in the shape of a dog. "This scroll is over four centuries old. I found it in the strangest of shops and the startling thing is that it seems to have been held there for me." He saw that Edward was about to ask a question, so he held up his hand to silence him. "Hold on for a moment and I will explain in detail."

/Flashback/

Wandering through one of the seedier parts of town was not his idea of an enjoyable morning stroll and to top it off, around an hour ago, he had begun to feel as if someone was watching him as he skirted around vendors and vagrants alike. Hohenheim was about to turn back and return to Edward when he noticed the sign he had been searching for.

It indicated that the small business dealt in rare and old manuscripts and upon entering, he was pleasantly surprised to find that is was clean and organized or at least as organized as it could be with the amount of books and papers held in the one room establishment. It almost reminded him of the library in Central and he had a vague thought as to whether he would need Edward's silver watch in order to procure anything from the proprietor.

Shaking himself out of his fanciful notions, he walked towards the back to see if he could locate a living being amongst all the shelves and stacks. Upon approaching what looked like to be the counter, he heard a soft chanting coming from beneath it. Hoping not to startle anyone, Hohenheim leaned over the counter and cleared his throat softly. With his height, he was more than able to secure a clear view of the person sitting in a lotus position with their eyes closed shut. He was quite surprised to note that the individual or man as the case was, did not appear to be a native of the area. In fact he looked to be from the Far East. Although he couldn't be sure since he hadn't met many of that nationality.

The man had black hair and was wearing what looked like something he himself would have worn to bed. It looked to be made of silk and was an amazing shade of purple with both black and white dogs embroidered onto the jacket. The dogs weren't cute little puppy like animals, but were large ferocious creatures that almost reminded him of dragons. On his feet were a pair of black slippers and he wore what looked to be a bracelet of blue beads wrapped several times around his wrist.

As Hohenheim was taking in the appearance of the young man he failed to notice that said individual had opened his eyes and was looking at Hohenheim with the same ill disguised interest. As Hohenheim returned his gaze to the stranger's face, he was startled to find a pair of very dark blue-violet eyes studying him just as closely.

Bringing himself up into a standing position he attempted to cover his lack of manners as best he could. "Excuse me sir, but are you the owner or do you work here? I am in need of information that I am hoping may be found in some of your manuscripts or books" he stated knowing full well that the person had to at least work here considering where he had found him.

"Yes sir. I am sure I can be of assistance to you. My name is Kohaku Higurashi. Please feel free to address me as Kohaku. How may I be of service to you?" He recited as he bowed his head.

"That is a very unusual name. May I ask what you were doing when I came in?" Hohenheim questioned. He was very interested to learn why someone would be hiding under furniture humming to themselves.

"You are correct. I am sure that my name is very unusual for this area of the world. My name is actually one handed down through generations for the past five centuries. My family has an old legend that is passed down and with it the names of the individuals who were involved are too. The same goes for the beads on my wrist. When a son comes of age or leaves the family, which ever comes first, he is given a rosary of blue beads to wear to remind him how precious life is. This also comes from the same legend." Kohaku explained with obvious reverence.

"As to what I was doing, I was meditating. Meditation helps clear the mind and strengthen both the body and soul." he informed.

"Yes well, I am Hohenheim Elric and I am looking for information on mystical rites, but nothing that would be associated with dark magic." He was wondering how much he should confide in the man in order for him to have an accurate idea of what he required. For some reason he felt he could trust Kohaku, which was strange indeed.

"Hmmm. I see. That covers quite a lot actually. We probably need to narrow it down. I do have a test that might help. While you complete it, I can make us some tea. Is that acceptable to you?" Kohaku inquired.

"Yes. Thank you and that is indeed acceptable. Although what type of test is it that would give you the information needed?" Hohenheim asked.

"It is very simple really. Just a few questions and depending on your answers it should narrow things down quite a bit." Kohaku assured him as he turned to grab what looked like an ancient tome from the shelf behind him. As he opened the volume, Hohenheim could hear the spine creak from years of disuse, indicating that no one had taken this test for a very long time if ever.

However, Kohaku seemed to know exactly where to look because in a matter of seconds he extricated a sheet of paper and handed it to Hohenheim. What surprised the senior Elric the most when he glanced at the test, was that it looked to be written in the language of his world and was completed in a feminine hand.

"Please have a seat here behind the counter and I will return in a moment" He said as he indicated a chair that had been pushed to the side in order to allow space on the floor for his meditation.

Hohenheim circled around to the back of the counter and pulled the chair over. He reached into his pocket to grab a writing utensil and was lucky enough to find a pencil. Just as he was about to begin, Kohaku held himself halfway out of the doorway which connected the main room to what looked to be living quarters.

"I forgot one thing Mr. Elric. When you answer the questions they should be as if you were the person needing the information." Kohaku hastily indicated while hoping that he caught him in time.

'_How on earth did he know it wasn't for me?'_ "Thank you I will and please call me Hohenheim." he calmly replied.

"Certainly." Kohaku responded and just like that he was gone again.

'_Lets see, this doesn't look too difficult. There only seems to be a few questions here. Considering it is so short, I wonder how this can help.' _He read it over quickly and was surprised as to the type of questions that were listed_. 'How on earth is this going to help, but then again I really shouldn't discount it yet.'_

"_Okay. First question is eye color. Hmmm. I have heard people refer to them as golden and amber, but Trisha always called them golden so I'll go with that. Second question is "Are you a dog or cat person?". Well I know Al loves cats, but I remember Edward loved playing with that puppy of Winry's when she first got it. So I think the answer is dog. Question three asks, "Can you convert your hand into a lethal weapon?" What the hell? How would they know about Edward's automail. Answer is yes. Okay, two more questions left and I have to say this is a very strange test. It's almost if it was done with us in mind. Do you experience the loss of first your father and then your mother while you were still very young?" Well even though I am here now, I think I can safely say yes again. Last one wants to know "Are you trying to rejoin a long lost loved one?" Holy mother of god! There are too many similarities here. When he returns I want to get some answers about this test.'_

Just then Kohaku returned with a tray holding a pot and two cups of green tea. Setting it down on the counter next to Hohenheim, he picked up the completed test to review. Startled eyes jumped from the test to Hohenheim and back to the test. Agitated was not the proper word to describe the young man at that moment. It was more like a bottled excitement. With one more glance at the test he looked up a Hohenheim and said "I believe I have just the thing you're looking for. Please wait here and I will return in a moment.

Kohaku walked back to his living quarters and soon returned with an ancient chest. Placing it before Hohenheim he began to chant while holding his hands level with his chest in an intricate configuration. All of a sudden the coffer began to glow and just as quickly the lid sprang open.

"What you are about to see has not been touched for almost four and a half centuries. Just about as long as my family has been passing down its legend and naming their children after it. I do not know why the scroll was created, but it has been waiting for the day it would be claimed by the one that answered the test correctly." After making this explanation, Kohaku handed the yellowed scroll to Hohenheim.

Hohenheim gently took the scroll from Kohaku, surprised to find that it was not at all fragile. Looking it over he noticed it had a blue wax seal in the shape of a dog and crescent moon. _'I wonder if that has anything to do with the dog versus cat question?'_ He looked to Kohaku to confirm that it was all right for him to break the seal and at the nod of his head, Hohenheim pressed against it with his thumb to be rewarded with a soft snapping sound. As he unrolled the scroll he laid it out on the counter for both Kohaku and himself to read.

"I can't believe it!" Kohaku muttered. "This is the true accounting of the legend I spoke of. If you like I can give you a brief synopsis and you can read the scroll more thoroughly later on." Kohaku offered brightly.

"That would be fine, if I can return back to your shop if we have any questions." Hohenheim responded.

"Most definitely. I wouldn't have it any other way. The delivery of the scroll into the rightful hands of its intended recipient is the only reason I came to this country from my homeland of Japan." Kohaku quickly assured.

"I will try to keep this brief but complete enough to give you a basic idea to build on while you read the scroll. Almost one thousand years ago there lived a powerful miko, which by the way is a priestess, called Midoriko. She was constantly having to fight and purify the demons of the time or at least the evil ones. One day after what I believe was seven days and nights of straight fighting, she was on her last legs and knew that she had to make a choice. The last few demons she was fighting were the worst of that era and she couldn't let them loose. So with her remaining energy she forced her soul from her body and drew their souls out also combining them together in one instance. The force of this joining formed the souls into a perfectly round jewel. Unfortunately, because of the power held in the jewel it could be used for good or evil and it was mainly the demons and even humans who had evil in their hearts that attempted to acquire it. This jewel was known as the Shikon no Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls.

Almost five hundred years later it was entrusted to a miko by the name of Kikyo, for she was the strongest at that time. Even so, she wasn't infallible. She and a half dog demon named InuYasha fell in love or what they thought was love and decided to use the jewel to turn him human. Thereby purifying the jewel and leading to its ultimate destruction. They next part I am going to glide over because it is not important for you to hear and you will learn more when you read the scroll. Okay, where was I. Yes that's it. There was another hanyou, which is the actual term for a half demon, named Naraku. He set the would be lovers against each other and Kikyo died from wounds she thought InuYasha had given her, but not before sealing him to a tree. The jewel was then burned with the body of Kikyo and believed to have left this plane of existence forever.

This next part is where my family's legend really takes its facts from. Fifty years later a strange miko appeared and unsealed InuYasha. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Yes I know, it is the same as mine and that's because back during the feudal era, commoners didn't have a surname and to honor their dear friend my ancestors took her name as their own.

Okay getting back to the actual story, Kagome was actually the reincarnation of Kikyo and was born with the jewel embedded in her side. A demon tore it from her and InuYasha saved her. By the way there is more to that part of the story too. Anyway, it came to pass that the miko accidentally broke the jewel while attempting to retrieve it from a crow demon that had stolen it. Unfortunately, shards of the jewel scattered far and wide and there was really know telling how may pieces it broke into.

With the aide and advice of Kikyo's younger sister Kaede, who by that time was the elderly priestess of the village, the mike and hanyou set out to search for the shards and reconstruct the jewel before it fell into the wrong hands. On their journey, they were joined by a cursed monk, a lone demon exterminator, a fire neko or cat as you would know it and a kitsune pup, which is a young fox demon.

Together they went up against many demons in order to collect the shards. The worst being Naraku who had started everything some fifty years prior. Also, during this time Kikyo was brought back to life using her cremated remains, soil from her grave and Kagome's soul. Fortunately most of Kagome's soul returned to her. Unfortunately, Kikyo remained alive to cause problems through out the group's quest whenever she came across them.

Eventually with the help of a wolf prince by the name of Kougo and InuYasha's half brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, they vanquished Naraku and completed the jewel. As to the rest, I'm not really sure, but it is most likely cited in the scroll. So if you have any questions please feel free to return for I must admit I too am interested in what further secrets of my family legend it may reveal."

Hohenheim stood speechless for a moment not believing his good luck in finding this...this…actually he wasn't sure what to call it. The whole situation was almost enough to make him believe in fate.

Bringing himself back to the present he assured Kohaku that he would indeed let him know the contents of the scroll once he had a chance to read it in full. Now he needed to find out how much this was going to cost them. He wasn't sure how he was going to come up with the funds, but he would do anything to obtain this information for his son.

"Excuse me Kohaku, but I don't think we covered the cost. How much do I owe for the scroll?" Hohenheim anxiously inquired.

Kohaku just looked at him blankly and then smiled. "I'm sorry Mr. Elric, I mean Hohenheim, wasn't I clear? The scroll is not for sale." Hohenheim felt his stomach plunge. "The scroll was only in my family's possession for safekeeping. Waiting for the day it could be turned over to your hands or to the hands of the one that you represent."

Hohenheim was shocked. There was no other word for it. Not wanting to test his luck in case the young shopkeeper came to his senses and changed his mind, he offered Kohaku his heartfelt thanks and quickly left to return to Edward. As he walked out the front door and onto the street he heard Kohaku utter to himself "I knew the one to pass the test was to have golden eyes, but the elders always lead me to believe that the one to pass the test would have white blonde hair not yellow blonde."


	5. Kagome's Story Part 3

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Chapter Five – Kagome's Story Part 3**

Feudal Era 

"Well…I…err" Kagome stuttered, suddenly feeling very self conscious. "What I mean is…darn it Sango, I'm just gonna say it.

"Please Kagome, I wish you would" replied Sango feeling a bit bewildered herself. "You know you can talk about anything with me. For Kami's sake, you're like my little sister."

"I know and you're right. It's just that with everything going on, I'm afraid there isn't enough time to do everything I wanted."

"I know exactly what you mean." was Sango's wholehearted reply. With the deaths of so many close to her, she probably knew better than anybody how precious time was. She thanked the Kamis everyday that gave her a second chance with her brother. Although he was now with Lord Sesshoumaru in order to pay off his debt to the taiyoukai, she was still able to see him from time to time. Bringing herself from thoughts of her brother she again turned her attention to her best friend hoping that she didn't miss anything important.

"and I really think you need to tell him if that is the case." Kagome finished up.

"I'm not really sure what to say Kagome." Sango quickly responded in an attempt to cover her woolgathering. Hopefully she could discern what they were talking about rather swiftly.

Kagome tried hard not to smile. She had noticed that Sango's thoughts had been led astray so decided to have a little fun. "Well you have to admit that it would be nice to be married to a guy that so openly declares himself."

"I guess, but it can be a bit annoying too. Don't you agree?"

"Well yes I suppose so, but if his feelings are that strong and he doesn't express those feelings for anyone else, isn't it worth it? Especially if you love him?"

"You do have a point."

"Then it's settled. I'm sure you and Kouga will be very happy together!" Kagome exclaimed with an amused smirk.

"Wha wh phplt phta WHAT?" Sango sputtered as she attempted to bring herself back up onto the ledge before she drowned herself.

"HA HA HA!" It was all Kagome could do not to slide off the ledge herself. The look on Sango's face was priceless. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist when I noticed you weren't paying attention to me.

"Sorry." Sango responded sheepishly and then with a bit more force while trying not to laugh herself, "but that wasn't funny."

"Yeah, I think it was actually. Anyways, I was really talking about Miroku and your plans."

"That's funny because I wanted to talk about you and InuYasha"

"That's fair enough. I want to go first though." When Sango gave a nod she began again. "What are your plans with Miroku? I mean I haven't heard either of you really speak about it ever since he proposed to you and you accepted. I've been hoping that you would say something, but as far as I know you haven't discussed it. Unless its been while I've been back home."

"No, as a matter of fact he hasn't said a thing since then, although he doesn't go around groping other women as much. Which is the point isn't it. He still does and we haven't discussed anything so maybe he regrets asking me. Especially now that the curse is gone and he doesn't necessarily need an heir to carry on the family vendetta."

Kagome gazed over at her friend with understanding. She definitely understood the uncertainty of whether or not feelings were returned. "Have you told him how you feel Sango?" Scooting over next to her friend she grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Have you told him you love him?"

Sango gasped, but squeezed Kagome's hand in response. "Kagome, I could never presume or be that forward. It just isn't proper." She managed to reply.

"Well that is one good thing about my era. Women don't have to wait for the men. Although most still do. It's not really a matter of what's proper, but confidence." Kagome paused for a moment seeming to be deep in thought. Her eyes lit up as she spoke again. "Sango, I know that you were raised to be a demon slayer in a village of demon slayers, but you always inferred that you were the only female in the group. Is that correct?"

"Yes. That was because my mother had died and my father as the head of our village chose to raise me as such."

"I can understand that, but why were you the only one?"

"Because it wasn't considered proper for a woman to do a man's job. I know it is not the same in your time, even before I became your friend it was obvious that you were raised very differently than most. As I am sure you have become aware of, in this era and as far back as any story can tell, women are supposed to be seen and not heard. They are supposed to do their family proud by procuring a good husband and providing said husband with a son to carry on the family name and traditions. That's just how things are."

Kagome grimaced. How well she was aware of what she considered one of the biggest shortcomings of this era. They gave "barefoot and pregnant" a whole new meaning. "Do you regret how your father raised you?" she asked although she was pretty sure of the answer.

"No. If that was the case I wouldn't have been there when they died and I would have rather been there no matter the pain, than have been slaughtered with the rest of my village with my final thought wondering what happened to them. Also, I never would have met any of you and yes I see where you're getting at, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"You know there is a saying in my time and I'm not really sure how old it is. Heck, for all I know we're inventing it right now. It goes, "it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all". I know there have been plenty of times that I thought what a crock, but actually I think it's probably quite true." Pausing for a moment to see if anything seemed to be sinking in to her stubborn friend she then continued. "You know I have a friend back home that really cared for this boy she knew, but something happened and it was too late, she couldn't tell him how she felt and the kicker was, that she found out he felt the same way. So now her heart is full of regret. While on the other hand, I look at my mom and see none. She and my father loved each other very much and even though he died several years ago and she still misses him to this very day, I know that she wouldn't give up the time they had together for anything. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Sure I do, I'm not totally blind. It's easier said than done though isn't it?" She responded as she glared knowingly at Kagome.

Kagome fidgeted for a moment as she was now certain that the tables were about to turn. "Yeah, it sure is." She hesitantly replied.

"Well now that we have talked about me lets talk about you. I think we need to talk about you and a very possessive demon we both know."

Kagome gulped. She just knew it was going to come to this eventually.

"So how many cubs are you and Kouga going to have?"

"WHAT phplt phta ?"

_ scene change _

"Hey monk. What the hell are you doing sitting outside of the old hag's hut while the girls are off bathing. Have you come down with a fever?"

"Now Inuyasha, why would you think a thing like that? I am by all means a devout follower of Buddha." was Miroku's solemn response.

InuYasha only response was a loud snort as he sat down next to Miroku on the dew dampened ground. "So what are you doing out here? I mean you don't have to tell me, cause it's none of my business, but oh whatever…" InuYasha trailed off.

"InuYasha you're quite the conversationalist." Miroku stated with a mild snicker.

"What the? What do you mean by that? Stupid monk." InuYasha could feel his cheeks burning as he contemplated the need to pound on his companion's smiling face.

"Now now, InuYasha, I meant nothing by it. If you must know, I was thinking about our group. Something which I am sure all of us are doing since no matter what happens when the jewel is purified, there will be some drastic changes to deal with." Miroku turned a serious face towards InuYasha. "My friend, I know this is hard for you, but are you going to tell Kagome how you feel?"

"What the hell are you talking about monk?" was InuYasha's anxious response.

"InuYasha! I am only speaking of this to you because of the shortage of time. Everyone knows how the two of you feel about each other and I, no, we don't want to see you both miss the chance to tell each other."

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about. She was only here to detect shards and now that's done. Besides Kikyo needs me to go with her." _'Not to mention there is no way Kagome would feel the same about me. Sure she said she would stay by me, but that's because we're best friends.'_

"Damn it! Do I need to beat some sense into you?" Miroku gripped his staff and waved it over InuYasha in a threatening manner.

"Fuck off monk. You can't take me on and you know it." InuYasha growled back.

Miroku let out a tired sigh as he contemplated his next words. "InuYasha, I know your life has held many difficulties, but I truly believe that everything happened because it was your destiny to be with Kagome. Just as it is mine to be with Sango." Shifting into a more comfortable position, he continued. "You are a good man" InuYasha glared at him. "er demon, you know what I mean InuYasha, and Kagome does love you. Much more than Kikyo ever did."

"Don't say anything about Kikyo, you don't know anything about her and me." InuYasha snapped back.

"I beg to differ InuYasha, I have been with you for three years. More than enough time to form an educated opinion on the situation. We both know Kagome accepts you for who you are, not what you are. Something Kikyo never did. Furthermore, Kikyo's not alive. She only exists on a stolen portion of Kagome's soul and the souls of the dead. Do you really want her to take part of Kagome's soul to hell? And in all actuality, I don't think that will happen because then how would Kagome have had her entire soul when she came to this time? Did you ever consider that?"

InuYasha was silent as he pondered Miroku's words. In all honesty, he had to agree with the monk. Kagome did care for him differently than Kikyo did, but love? He wasn't sure, although he knew how he felt about her. He also hadn't thought of what the final outcome of his situation with Kikyo was destined to be. If you considered what had already happened when you considered how the future already was, that put a whole new spin on things. _'Fuck I'm already getting a headache.'_ Bringing his knees up in front of him, he hung his head between them. "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this, but what do you suggest?"

"I think you already know what I am going to say. Talk to her. Before it's too late, talk to her. As for Kikyo, do you really owe her your life? You didn't kill her, Naraku did and you avenged her death. For Kami's sake, that should be enough. If she was still alive I could see where her feelings might come into play, but still you need to look out for your happiness too. You and Kagome are my best friends, so I'm biased, but I want to see you happy." "Also," he continued with a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows "we have to see who can have the most pups!"

"Fucking pervert!" InuYasha choked out. Now he really was blushing. Unable to hide the silly smile on his face he chose to smack his friend upside his head instead.

"Ow! Now was that really deserved?" Miroku whined as he sat himself back up from the reclining position he had just been forced into.

"Hell yes! Besides it felt good to me."

"Hmph! I'm sure it did. Okay enough of the serious talk for tonight. What say you? Do we go look for the girls? You know it is getting awfully late and they may need big strong men to accompany them back in the dark."

"Keh! Do you have a death wish? You know Sango's gonna kick your ass if she finds you anywhere near the hot springs. Shit monk, get that stupid look off your face." InuYasha continued in mock disgust. "I'm positive that I don't want to know what you're thinking about."

Miroku pulled himself out of his daze to respond with a leer. "Are you sure? I promise it was good."

"Feh! Whatever! I'll take your word for it. I'm gonna go to the Goshinboku for a while." As InuYasha stood up and stretched he added. "And don't even think of moving from this spot to spy on the girls." He added a glare for good measure. With that he bounded off to his favorite place, in both eras, to think.

Miroku's eyes followed his friend sadly as he left his line of sight. "InuYasha, I pray that you choose the path that will bring you both happiness." he sighed. "Well on a different note, I think I need to stretch my legs too!" And with that he sauntered off into the woods in the direction that just coincidentally happened to be in the same vicinity as his hearts desire, Sango.

_ scene change _

"Okay I guess I deserved that." Kagome muttered as she glared at the laughing girl next to her.

"Yeah you did, but all kidding aside Kagome, what are you going to do about InuYasha? You really need to take your own advice you know." Sango snickered some more as she closed the cap on the shampoo bottle and began to lather her hair. She took a discrete sniff. _'mmm lavender, my favorite'_ This was one of the things she would miss the most if the well stopped working. Bathtime was more of a pleasure than a necessity with the items that Kagome brought from her time. Although, she would gladly trade everything that Kagome brought with her if it meant she could stay with them.

"You're right, but it would be much easier if it was just the two of us involved." was her soft reply.

"Ah Kikyo" Sango knowingly stated.

"Yes Kikyo. It's always Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo! How can I tell him how I feel when I know he loves someone else? That's just asking to get my heart broken." Kagome grabbed up the shampoo bottle and poured a good amount into the palm of her hand before putting it back on the side on the spring. She then proceeded to cleanse her now hip length hair with no little amount of frustration.

"Kagome, are you really sure that he still loves her? He hasn't been going off to meet her like he used to. At least not that I've noticed." She spoke out before dunking her head under the water to rinse.

Kagome swiftly followed suit and after reemerging, she lathered her bath scrunchie with the bodywash she had in her bag before tossing it to Sango. " I'd have to be blind not to have noticed, but that doesn't mean that he is over her and that he even loves me." She reflected as she took the bodywash back from Sango and placed it next to the shampoo bottle.

"This is true, but you have more to gain then to lose Kagome. I think you need to tell him. Remember, "no regrets". How about this? I'll talk to Miroku, if you talk to InuYasha. How's that? Deal?"

Kagome absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip while wondering if she could do it. She wanted to, but was fearful of the outcome. _'Although, what do I really have to be afraid of? If he rejects me, he rejects me. After all, I am going into this with my eyes wide open, expecting the worst. Kami, your such a cowardly baka Kagome, you have to let him know or you will regret it. You know that even if he confirms your greatest fear, the world won't end. Just feel like it for a while, maybe a long while, but you will survive.'_

Raising her eyes to look directly at Sango, she nodded her agreement. "Okay, we'll borrow courage from each other." She said with a grin all of a sudden feeling excitement coursing through her. _'Maybe this won't be so bad'_

"That's a great way to look at it. Are you going to talk to him before you go back tomorrow morning?" Sango inquired as she finished drying herself off and slipped on her yukata.

"I think I should before I chicken out and talk myself out of it. Actually that thought is awfully tempting" Kagome smiled wryly as she too dressed. Wriggling into her jeans she hopped around trying to pull up the zipper to the tune of Sango's giggles. _'Damn I thought I left these at home. Mom was supposed to take them back and exchange them for a size larger. Yeah laugh it up Sango. Let's see you try to get in them.'_ Gone was her school uniform and in its place where more sensible items. It still amazed her at how much of an idiot she had been for the first year of their journey. Traipsing around and ruining her uniforms so that her mom either had to mend them, have them professional cleaned or even buy new ones. Now she usually wore jeans, hiking boots and a t-shirt. Much better suited to trek around in the forest and fight youkai in.

Kagome's impromptu calisthenics were interrupted when Sango suddenly stopped her giggling with a shout of "HENTAI!" All of a sudden a large rock went barreling through the air to find its home behind a dense bush that skirted the hot springs.

"Houshi-sama! That had better not be you. If it is, I swear you won't be able to grope anyone and I mean anyone for a month! Do you hear me?"

"Demo my dear Sango… aack…onegai… onegai stop for a moment." Miroku cried out as he dodged another projectile. Once he saw that no more objects were coming his way for the moment, he straightened himself up to his full height. "Gomen for intruding, but we were worried since you have taken far longer than usual with your nightly ablutions." Miroku offered as he gave his most serious expression mixed with a bad case of puppy eyes.

Kagome raised her hand to cover her smile and silence her laughter. She knew no one, especially Sango, could hold up to that look for long. Glancing over at the slayer, she knew she was correct. Humming the tune "love is in the air", she turned around and placed her right boot clad foot on one of the larger rocks. Bending over to finish securing the laces she felt a foreign presence that had no business being where it currently resided.

SMACK

"HENTAI!" was heard shouted in stereo. Both demon slayer and miko were now standing over the prone figure of the monk.

"Gomen Kagome-sama. Demo it could not be helped. Your apparel was calling out to this cursed hand and I could not restrain it even with the rosary." was the meek explanation given.

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes at Miroku's weak attempt at an excuse, knowing full well that he wasn't the least bit sorry. Looking over at Sango, she could see that her friend was well aware of that fact also. Thinking quickly in order to halt any arguments of that might spring up she decided to get the ball rolling in another direction.

"Really houshi-sama! How can you even think of using that excuse? Have you used it so often that it has become a habit? May I remind you that your hand is no longer cursed?"

"That's all right Miroku. I'll forgive you this time and you are correct, we have taken much more time than usual. In fact I'm going to go check on Shippo and get ready for bed. Sango, can you finish picking up our things and Miroku can you stay behind and watch out for any stray demons that might be around?" She stared at Sango hoping that she would get a clue and take the opportunity. Sango's blush acknowledged the unspoken words.

"Hai! Certainly Kagome-sama. I will do all that is in my power to protect my dear Lady Sango from the treacherous…" Miroku began.

"Okay okay, Miroku. Let's not lay it on too thick. We get the picture." Sango muttered. Turning to Kagome she threw her a look that said "you'll pay for this".

Kagome gulped loudly and decided to beat a hasty retreat. "On that note, I'm gonna head on back. Don't be up too late boys and girls." She snickered as she made her way back to Kaede's.

'_Good luck my sister' _

_ scene change _

InuYasha tried to relax in the topmost branches of the Goshinboku, but couldn't. His earlier conversation with Miroku plagued him along with thoughts of both Kagome and Kikyo. _'Baka what are you going to do? You care for them both, but what is the right thing to do? What will my honor allow? Is it possible that Kikyo's, no I mean Kagome's, sole never goes to hell? I mean she wouldn't be the Kagome she is if her sole ever resided in hell would she? Plus Miroku seems to feel that if that portion of the soul did go to hell then it never would have been part of Kagome to begin with, therefore it didn't. Damn headache's getting stronger. I can feel it. Shit. Fuck. Damn. Okay much better. Now where was I? Oh ye…_'InuYasha's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by what felt like a rope tied around his ankle that hauled him down from his perch onto the unforgiving ground below.

Immediately springing up into a fighting stance, he pulled Tetsusaiga from its scabbard and faced his opponent. Seeing who the offender was, he snarled out "Oi! What the fuck do you want asshole and why the hell did you do that?" His head tilted over towards the tree to indicate the subject of his question.

"Baka! If you were more aware of your surroundings, you would have noticed me. No wonder our father left you the Tetsusaiga. How else would a weakling like you survive otherwise." InuYasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, growled out while recoiling his youki whip back within.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru? We already agreed that you weren't getting Tetsusaiga." InuYasha brandished said sword in warning.

"Baka! This Sesshoumaru has no need of your sword. The miko requested the slayer's brother's presence before she returned home and so we are here."

"Wait a minute we just decided she was going home today so how did you know? And furthermore, why on earth would you of all demons bother with bringing a human to see another human?"

"That is none of your concern. Suffice it to say that we are here and that is all." _'Wouldn't it just drive the hanyou mad to know that his precious miko and I were partially bonded. _ _Too bad this Sesshoumaru promised her to keep it a secret from him, but then I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone else, so it is just as well. Pity though.' _Sesshoumaru then retreated in a swirl of silver and white presumably to his campsite.

"What the hell is going on around here?" InuYasha muttered to himself before bounding off to the village.

_ scene change _

Kagome let out a long sigh as she approached Kaede's hut. It looked like Kaede and Shippo had already turned in for the night. She seriously doubted that InuYasha had joined them since it really wasn't that late and since he wasn't outside or on the roof, it most likely meant that he was off in his forest doing Kami knows what. Walking up to the entrance she held the reed mat to the side and quietly entered the one room abode. She quickly verified that, yes indeed, both of them had called it a night, with Shippo currently snuggled up in her sleeping bag awaiting her arrival no doubt. Tiptoeing over to the corner, she grabbed her backpack and exited the hut.

Walking over to the edge of the clearing, she sat herself up against a large tree trunk. Placing the pack on her lap she began to unload its contents and arrange them around her. On her left were the items that she was going to leave here no matter what her fate was, on her right were items that were non essential for life here in the feudal era nor did they have any sentimental value so they would be going home and lastly directly in front of her were the items that she needed for tomorrow before she left.

As she started to repack the items she was leaving here into her backpack, she looked up when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Kagome?" a sleepy voice called out. "Can I come and sit with you?"

"Oh Shippo, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? Of course you can join me. Come her sweetie. Do you want to help me?" Kagome held out her arms as her mothering instincts kicked in, causing the young kitsune to hurriedly climb into her lap and snuggle to his heart's content.

"Sure I'll help you Kagome. Watcha doin'?"

"Well I'm separating all of our belongings into groups. Ones that will stay, ones that will go and ones that I want to use tomorrow. I'm going to repack the bag with the items that will be staying and find a sack to pack the items that I want to take back to my time. I may need to use a shirt and tie it off at the sleeves and neck and use that. What ever works ri…?" She stopped when she felt more than heard the small sobs coming from Shippo. "Hey sweetie what's wrong? Come here. Look at me and tell me." Although she had a pretty good idea what was wrong she knew that it would help him to talk about it and she was right.

Shippo slowly raised his head from her stomach and opened his forest green eyes that looked so much like polished glass with the tears that they still held. "I don't want you to goooooo!" he wailed. "I love you Kagome and I want to be with you forever"

Kagome felt her own eyes prick with tears she was desperately trying to hold back. Her tears could come later. Right now she needed to be coherent for him. Placing her fingertips below his chin she tilted his head to look straight into her eyes. "Shippo, I don't want to leave you either. I love you as if you were my own child. I love you, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and … and" could she admit it to someone other than herself and Sango?

"And InuYasha." Shippo finished for her.

"Yes. And InuYasha and it is my greatest hope that the well won't send me away without any means to get back to you." She hugged him a little closer as she allowed a few of her own tears to fall.

"Kagome can I ask you a question and you have to swear to tell me the truth?" Shippo asked with a disturbingly adult look on his face.

"Um. Sure I guess so. What is it you want to know honey?" was Kagome's slightly hesitant response. With the look on Shippo's face she wasn't really sure what she was setting herself up for, but if it helped ease his mind then it was worth it. At least she hoped so.

"Well I know you said you loved us all right?"

"Um, yes."

"Demo there is someone you love more than the rest though isn't there?" he innocently inquired.

'_Oh crap!'_

"You know…I mean… ah… InuYasha…what are your feelings about dog boy?" Shippo's fur instantly bristled as he finished his question.

Kagome lightly stroked his back to calm him while attempting to show that she wasn't upset with this sudden line of questioning he had entered on.

"You're right Shippo. I love him very much. More than I could have ever imagined possible."

"Does that mean you love him more than me?" was his anxious response.

"No Shippo. I love you differently, that's all. As I said you're like my own child."

"And you love InuYasha like he was your mate or like what humans call a husband right?"

"Well um you see um" she stuttered. Taking a deep breath she continued. "We aren't really involved like that Shippo, but yes you're correct I do hold that type of love for InuYasha."

"I'm glad." He sighed as he snuggled back into her embrace.

This surprised Kagome since she believed that it would have been more likely for Shippo to be jealous when you considered how the two treated each other, but maybe she was wrong. She and the others saw the familial concern the two had for each other, but she didn't think that they were aware of it. This notion was solidified when Shippo sat up in her lap, turned towards the direction of the Goshinboku and said "I'm glad because he deserves to be happy and I love him too."

With that pronouncement, Kagome could no longer hold back her tears and broke out into sobs. "Oh Shippo, what am I going to do without all of you?" came her strangled cry. Hugging Shippo tighter she didn't notice the approach of Miroku and Sango until they were upon them.

"Kagome-sama? Shippo? Kagome?" was heard from the two as they cautiously approached the crying pair. "Is everything all right Kagome-sama?

Wiping her eyes, Kagome looked up at her friends with a tremulous smile. "Sorry guys. We kind of got side tracked and got a little emotional, but we're all right now. Aren't we Shippo?"

"Right mama." Shippo chirped back.

Stunned it was all Kagome could do not to start bawling again. "Oh Shippo" she squealed instead while hugging him even tighter.

Miroku and Sango gave each other a knowing look. Clearly more had gone on between the two than usual.

Clearing her throat to get attention and to change the subject to a less emotional path, Sango inquired as to why Kagome's belongings were laying out on the ground, but before Kagome could answer her a figure in red dropped down in front of her.

"Oi! You all throwing a party and forgot to invite me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kami, InuYasha! Give a girl some warning. You almost gave me a heart attack." Kagome exclaimed. " Now would we do something like that?"

"Feh!" InuYasha snorted.

"I believe, Kagome-sama, that you were going to explain what you where doing with all of your supplies." Miroku encouraged.

"Oh, well yes. As a matter of fact, as I already told Shippo, I'm separating everything into groups." She waived her hands to indicate the three piles. "This pile is staying here when I leave for my time tomorrow. As you can see, things like the first aid kit, medical book, matches, food and anything else that can be useful here in this time will be kept in my backpack and left here. This other pile is going back with me and then this pile is for tomorrow morning. Actually we were just getting ready to repack everything. I just need some type of sack to pack the items in that I want to carry back."

"Here Kagome, you can use this." Sango offered as she held out the scarf that normally held her demon slayer's mask.

"Thanks Sango that should work perfectly and I swear I won't leave it behind when we return." Kagome promised.

"Well then. Let's help you get all of this packed so that we can get to sleep. It's getting late and I know you want to get an early start tomorrow morning." With this Sango kneeled down beside her and began to pack the essential items back into the big yellow bag.

"Great. Thanks a lot. Okay, I'll take care of this pile, if the three of you can carry those loose items that are for tomorrow." She offered as she looked over at her three male companions. After obtaining their agreement, she spread out the scarf that Sango had provided and quickly filled it with what was left over.

"Kagome-sama, might I inquire as to the nature of some of these objects? I do not recall having seen some of these in your possession before." Miroku politely inquired with barely restrained curiosity.

Tying up the scarf so that it resembled a knapsack, she set it to the side so that she could give her attention to the monk. Seeing what he held she laughed softly. "No you haven't seen that and there is no reason why you shouldn't have. I don't now what possessed me never to bring one of those. What you have there is a camera and it makes photographs. You remember the picture of my family that I showed you long ago? Well it makes those." she explained.

"Ah. That is remarkable Kagome-sama. That something so small could produce a painting of such quality."

"Well, er it's not exactly a painting"

"Feh! She has those things all over the walls of her room." InuYasha bragged.

"Oh really and what exactly were you doing in Kagome-sama's room? Hmmm?"

WHACK "Fucking monk!"

SMACK "Houshi-sama!"

"Geez Miroku you never will learn. Will you?"

"Kagome-sama a little help here?" Miroku pleaded.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched her four best friends. _'Kami I'm going to miss them if I'm sent away.'_

"Okay guys lets wrap this up and get to bed." Kagome suggested as she grabbed her backpack. "Sango can you grab that?" indicating the knapsack with a nod of her head.

"Of course." She replied as she scooped up the parcel. "Come on you guys lets get back and be quiet about it. I'm sure Kaede is asleep by know."

"Yeah she was asleep when I got up to see Kagome." Shippo verified.

With that, they all approached the hut and entered as quietly as possible. They each then took up their normal sleeping positions and quickly fell asleep, with the exception of InuYasha who now seemed to have even more to think of.

Bracing himself up in the corner of the room he allowed his gaze to fall on each of his friends and then remain on Kagome. When Sesshoumaru had left him he had returned to the village with the intent of getting some answers from Kagome. Instead he almost walked in on her conversation with Shippo.

He knew the runt was aware that he was approaching so he was surprised when he didn't give away his position. He had just come into hearing range when Shippo had started to cry about Kagome leaving. Then much to his surprise he got Kagome to admit her feelings. Although, he almost blew his cover when he growled at Shippo's "dog boy" comment. Shippo had then looked directly at him and said that he loved him too! To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

He now acknowledged that he was blessed and it was all due to Kagome. If she hadn't become his friend then he would not have had any of his other friends. He knew that for sure. _'Hell I wouldn't have even given them the time of day and to be truthful they would have probably been the same way. She's what made us a family. Family. I never thought I would ever use that word again when it came to my life.'_ He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as he contemplated the decision he was about to make. Opening his eyes, he smiled as he felt a tremendous weight lifted from his heart. He now knew what the right choice was.

Moving over to Kagome's side he gently shook her shoulder. When she didn't awaken, _'The wench always did sleep like the dead.'_ he moved Shippo over next to Kirara and scooped Kagome up bridal style. Exiting the hut, he made his way back to the Goshinboku.

Upon arriving at the sacred tree he leapt up onto the lower branches and made himself comfortable before attempting to awaken the girl in his arms. It was time to talk and he had effectively cut off any escape route she might have taken.

"Kagome! Oi Kagome! Wench!" each utterance increasing in volume.

"Huh? Wha? InuYa..Eep!" was heard from Kagome as she became fully awake with a start.

"InuYasha! What in the world is going on? How did I get out here? Never mind I think I know, but why? It's the middle of the night for Kami's sake." To say she was confused was putting it mildly. In all the three years she had known him, he had never done something like this. Not that she really minded waking up in his arms, but she certainly was surprised and she had to admit a little worried. _'What if he brought me here to say goodbye?' she wondered._

"We need to talk Kagome." InuYasha was startled when he detected the anxiety in her scent and was even more so when it increased and was tinged with fear. "Oi wench calm down!" he ordered while tightening his hold on her. "I'm not going to let you fall."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome then realized where they were sitting. "InuYasha, I know you won't ever let me fall."

"Well then what the fuck is wrong?" he demanded.

"Not a damn thing!" she swore back. "And stop cursing!"

"Oi! Why not? You just did bitch!" _'Oh this is good I love it when she gets riled up.'_

"What did you call me? What did I tell you about that? SI." She began but was swiftly halted with a hand over her mouth.

"Baka! Did you forget where we are?" He snatched his hand away as he felt her tongue glide over the palm. "What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she innocently inquired.

Maybe he had imagined it. "Nothing." he replied.

"InuYasha, why are we up in a tree in the middle of the night?"

"I want to talk to you. I want to talk about what is going to happen. I want to talk about us."

'_Kami he looks so serious. Is this going to be good or bad?'_ "Alright, what exactly is it you want to talk about?"

"Well it's like this…um…what I want to say is…I'm not sure where to begin…oh hell" and with that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Needless to say there was now one very stunned miko in his arms. Quickly collecting her wits, Kagome decided to go with the flow. Not that she ever had any intention of fighting it.

Feeling her response, InuYasha pressed a little harder and then pulled away. Gazing down into her flushed face he had to admit that he had never seen her more beautiful than at this moment. Hell she was practically glowing. _'What the fuck? She is glowing!'_

"Oi! Kagome! What's with the fucking light show?"

"Hmm?" was her dazed response. Slowly becoming aware of what he was talking about, she closed off the rest of her senses to discover what was going on. Smiling broadly she opened her eyes. "I believe it's my miko powers calling out to you. I know they aren't trying to purify you, but I'm not sure what they are reacting to."

"I do. It's my youki. I can feel it calling to you too."

"InuYasha, what were you going to say to me before you…well you know…uh you kissed me?" She just knew her face had to be redder than his haori.

After taking a deep breath he decided to just spit it out. "I love you Kagome and I know there are a lot of issues that we need to address, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I want to be with you."

She couldn't believe it! He had said it first. "I love you too." She breathlessly replied. "Demo, what about Kikyo?"

He inwardly cringed and let out a heavy sigh. "I know I still need to deal with her, but know this…I have no intention in following her into hell and I know I do not belong with her. I still care about her Kagome, but she is not the woman that holds my heart. You are."

With that, Kagome had no choice but to follow her urge, fling herself on her unsuspecting hanyou and burrow her face into his chest. _'Kami he sure can be romantic when he chooses.'_

She then tilted her face up and met his descending lips once more. This time, however, the kiss held more passion and hands started to roam. When InuYasha realized that one of his hands was caressing her rear, in a very Miroku-like way, he knew he needed to stop before things progressed any further. _'It's awfully hard to stop with her wearing these pants though.' _Good thing he didn't realize that those thoughts were creepily similar to a certain monk's earlier in the evening.

"Kagome." He moaned.

"Mmmm yes InuYasha?" she asked as she dreamily gazed up into his amber eyes.

"Stay with me tonight?" He whispered softly in her ear as he held her close.

"What?" was her startled reply. "I don't know InuYasha. We did after all just now admit our feelings to each other. I'm not really sure I'm ready for that yet."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He frantically waved his hands as he backed slightly away. "That's not what I meant. I just want to spend the night up here with you in my arms."

"Oh." Kagome muttered, now very embarrassed. _'Kami Kagome, you're such a hentai. Control yourself.' _"Gomen InuYasha for thinking you would ask me something like that."

"Well to be perfectly honest Kagome, I can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind, but I know we have a lot of other issues to deal with first. Now, what do you say? Will you stay with me?"

"Yes InuYasha. I will stay with you." She hoped that he understood the double meaning to her answer.

"Good. Now come here." And with that he pulled her over to him. Stifling a groan as her curves fit perfectly into his lap. _'Kami I love these things she calls jeans.'_ "Comfortable?" he asked as he began to stroke her hair. At her nod, he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead and told her to sleep.

It seemed like no time at all before he heard her breathing even out, indicating that she had fallen into slumber. Unfortunately for him, it seemed like it may be a long way in the future for him and his best friend Junior.

'_Kami I hope she doesn't find out that I'm the one that switched out her jeans in her bag._' Was his last thought before sleep finally claimed him too.

_ scene change _

Morning seemed to come all too soon, but with the revelations of the previous evening everyone was in high spirits. Especially Sango when she discovered the arrival of her brother, Kohaku.

After a quick breakfast of ramen, everyone gathered around the well for what Kagome called family picture time.

After many explanations and pleadings on her part, Kagome was able to shoot a couple of rolls of film of herself and her feudal family with the help of one of the villagers. She was even able to coerce Sesshoumaru and in turn his entourage. She was certain that it was only because he was curious about this modern contraption called a camera than anything else. _'Dear Kami, now I know what Mom has to put up with when she tries to get Souta and me to take pictures'_

After packing the cameras into the knapsack, she turned to InuYasha and asked if he was ready.

"Keh! I was born ready bitch!"

"SIT!"

BAM

"Temee…" was heard from the prostrate hanyou.

Kagome turned to her friends and smiled. "We'll be back in 3 days. Ja ne! Come on InuYasha. Last one in is a rotten egg!" And with that she hopped over the edge of the well, disappearing into the blue light.

InuYasha pulled himself up from the ground and scowled. _'Oh you're in for it now bitch. You're gonna regret that one.' _ He smirked as he thought of all the delicious things he could now do to his bitch.

Giving a quick nod to everyone he prepared to follow Kagome, but stopped when he realized that he owed a certain someone his thanks. Looking over at Shippo he grunted "Thanks pup" knowing that the kitsune would be aware of what he was thanking him for.

He didn't miss the smile that illuminated the young one's face as everyone else raised questioning eyes to each other. The last think he heard as the well claimed him was Shippo's voice hollering "Anytime Pops!"

'_Fucking runt!'_


	6. Edward's Story Part 3

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Chapter Six – Edward's Story Part 3**

Munich 1923

"So you can see from the circumstances surrounding this scroll, I have to believe that what is written on it is as close to fact as any legend can be." Hohenheim concluded.

Ed just stared at his father with a glazed look in his eyes. Even though he realized that his father had finished his retelling, he didn't know what to say. That's correct ladies and gentlemen, Edward Elric, a/k/a Fullmetal Alchemist, was rendered speechless.

"So what do you think? Edward. Edward? Edward, do you want to take a look at the scroll now?" his father asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Ed's face. This was not quite the reaction he had anticipated. Angry yelling or excited arm waving, most likely the former he had thought, but not stunned silence.

Ed quickly refocused and grabbed up the scroll to cover his embarrassment at being caught off-guard. Setting it on the table in front of him, he first examined the broken seal. It seemed to be an ordinary seal of wax, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something special about it. It almost felt like it had a trace of alchemic energy resonating from it.

Noticing where his son's attention lay, Hohenheim inquired, "You feel it too?"

Ed looked up at his father with a startled expression. "You're talking about the seal's energy right?"

"Yes. I didn't notice it at first, but on the way back I thought I felt a power I never expected to feel again, especially in this world. I wonder if it's the reason that the scroll doesn't look at all to be over four hundred years old"

"Hmph. You may be right. If it is that old, it should be brittle with age and it sure doesn't seem to be." Ed began to slowly unroll the scroll, just enough to see what was written on it and even though his father had warned him, he was shocked to see that it was written in their native language. He of course had gained the knowledge of this world between his four trips to the gate, five if you counted the one round trip. Which meant he and his father both were able to understand all the languages of this world when needed. Unfortunately the knowledge that they acquired only seemed to come to the surface when the situation warranted it. Almost like a locked filing cabinet. "Damn! I can't believe this. It makes no sense. How on earth could it be in our language? Do you think that the person was from our world?"

"I do not believe that to be the case, but we cannot rule anything out, now can we? Maybe once we read the scroll it will give us the answer to this question. I only glanced at it in the shop since Kohaku was able to summarize the story. I must say it was all I could do to contain myself on the way back here."

"Well let's see what we have here." Ed then began to unwind more of the scroll, but found it to be rather difficult with only one hand. "Hey a little help here! I'm working with only one arm ya know" Ed growled as the scroll started to roll off the edge of the table.

Hohenheim caught the runaway end and pulled it back onto the table. "Here I'll hold the top while you roll down the other end. It would be a shame that after four centuries we demolish it in five minutes."

"Har har har. You're a funny man Pops." Ed started to study the contents of the scroll, but what caught his eye more than the words written there was the beautiful border that ran along the top and down the sides. The more closely he looked at it the more it seemed to change in front of his eyes, almost as if it was merging together to form a new design. Scooting his chair over he indicated for his father to bring his around so that he could look too. "Tell me what you see in the border."

Hohenheim studied the area that his son indicated, but was unable to discern what Ed was speaking of. Then all of a sudden as he stared harder, the artwork seemed to shift right in front of his eyes. "Wait just a moment. I think I see what you mean. This somewhat reminds me of an optical illusion. I have seen other artwork that depending on what your eyes were focused on, you see something different. Although, this seems to be much more intricate or sophisticated whichever term you prefer. I would assume that if this is the case, that the artist did this for a reason. It seems like a lot of trouble to go for just a design to make it look nice."

"Maybe if we stare at it long enough it will share its secrets and then again maybe were reading too much into what is simply someone's pride in their work." Ed then returned his gaze to the top border determined to glare its answers out of it, even if his eyeballs had to fall out. Just as he was about to surrender to an unwanted, but necessary blink, the shifting began again. This time it went much quicker and before he knew it he was looking at his name emblazoned across the top of the scroll. Luckily he was still perched on the edge of his chair otherwise he would have been picking himself up off of the floor. One look over at his father showed him that he was in much the same condition. "Shit! You saw it too didn't you?"

"Do you realize what this means Edward?" Hohenheim excitedly asked his son.

"Yeah it means we're into some freaky shit!" Ed barked back.

Hohenheim shook his head in exasperation. "Son, open your mind as well as your eyes! This has got to be the answer to getting you back home or at least a start. Why else would it be directed to you?"

"Um, maybe because I'm great looking and a dazzling conversationalist? Ed joked.

The elder Elric rolled his eyes. "Now who is the comedian?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Pops. Anyways, we're getting off track." And with that both father and son returned their attention to the scroll. This time, however, it seemed that the new configuration had stayed. There for all to see, read "Edward Elric, son of Trisha and Hohenheim of the Light, brother to Alphonse heed the words written upon this parchment".

'_Whoa. If they wanted my attention, they got it. I'm not sure whether I should be nervous or not. Not that anything's gonna stop me now.'_ As Ed began to read, it seemed that the written words also began to change and before he realized what was happening, he began to see images in his mind as clear as day. Shaking himself alert, he glanced over at his father and noticed he was also in a trancelike state. Seeing this he wondered whether he should try and get his father;'s attention or continue with the scroll. True to his nature, curiosity won out and he turned back to the scroll.

Immediately images started to form in his mind once again. He saw a beautiful female warrior fighting a mass of what must be considered demons although they hauntingly reminded him of chimera. This fight seemed to last for several days until the moment when it seemed like the women was about to be defeated a bright light burst from her chest and the warring group was frozen in time, lifeless. Then all of a sudden a small round gem floated down to the floor of the cave that they were fighting in only to be picked up by a group of warriors.

Time appeared to fly by as the warriors guarded the gem in their village. Attack upon attack fell upon them over the generations until they were forced to transfer the protection to another. He saw them travel to a far off village and present their plea to another woman. This woman's identity was revealed to him as the miko, Kikyo. She was a beautiful woman with long straight ebony hair and dark brown eyes. She had a serene countenance, a calming voice and was very powerful. Her power, purity and knowledge made her the perfect protectress of the gem or the Jewel of Four Souls as he now knew it to be.

He then saw her blooming friendship with the half demon, InuYasha and her care of the thief, Onigumo. He saw the miko and half demon's friendship begin to evolve into something more promising only to result in betrayal due to the evil mechanizations of Naraku, who had sold his soul to demons to become a half demon himself. He also saw Kikyo pin InuYasha to an ancient tree only to die shortly there after and he watched as her burial pyre turned her remains to ashes along with the jewel. Although how a fire could destroy the jewel he really wasn't sure.

The next images were even more confusing. They began with a young girl dressed in a green and white uniform in a land that looked surprisingly like this one, but more evolved. _'Hey rewind there for a minute. She's wearing a mini skirt! Good lord, taisa would be in nosebleed heaven.' _ The girl had warm chocolate eyes and thick wavy hair that was as dark as night. Ed could feel himself grow warm as he followed her movements through the scene playing out in front of him. '_Why is a picture of some girl I don't even know affecting me at all?'_ Ed's thoughts were interrupted as he say a giant wormlike creature pull her through an old well. The next thing he knew she was in the land that the miko, Kikyo had resided. At least he assumed so since she was standing at the foot of the ancient tree gazing up at the half demon InuYasha, who was still in some form of stasis. All of a sudden Ed felt himself go cold. _'Portal! She had to have gone through some type of portal to end up in the other world. Maybe that's how this can help me!' _Next thing he knew she had freed InuYasha and bound him using a subduing spell with the help of an elderly miko. He watched as the jewel was broken and they began their quest to find all of the fragments before they could be used for evil. As the story progressed he saw them meet and befriend many others, some of which joined their group. On and on the story went as their journey progressed. He had to laugh at the binding necklace's effects and the jealousy of the half demon to all males that showed any interest in the girl that he now knew as Kagome. Especially, the one called Kouga. That one really rubbed the half demon the wrong way.

He saw the friendship and love that wove itself among the tight knit group of companions and the suffering that they all endured. The most of which bothered him was the repeated emotional injuries that Kagome received from InuYasha's pride and his constant attention towards the undead miko, Kikyo. However, he could see InuYasha's true feelings towards both women and he briefly wondered why they didn't.

It looked like their journey had lasted two or three years, when they came to the final battle with Naraku. He looked on as the group of friends, were joined by other allies that they had befriended over the years along with some who at one time had been considered their enemies. All of these individuals, humans and demons alike, joined to create a united front and conquered Naraku and his minions, minus the ones that defected to the dog demon's side. It seemed that the evil bastard didn't treat his underlings very well, since they couldn't wait to oppose him with extreme violence.

With a twinge in his chest he watched Kagome and InuYasha become closer. A little too close if the burning in his own cheeks was any indication. _'Okay can we have sensors here? Do I really need to see this?'_ Next he saw the purification of the jewel and a flash of light. The story ended with the image of an older Kagome sitting under the ancient tree with a monk in purple robes. In front of her on a low table was the very scroll he was reading. Beside it were various colored inks and brushes. From the look of her stained hands it was obvious that she was the one that created the scroll. Before her image faded he heard her tell the monk that there was a special spell on the scroll to make it readable to the intended recipient and that it needed to be held in the charmed strongbox along with the other scrolls and items that would be needed. Then all faded to black.

Ed slowly became aware of his surroundings. With a groan he stood up to stretch cramped muscles. Hearing an answering maon, he looked over to see that his father was in a similar situation. _'How long did that take?'_ he wondered. Looking out the window he saw that it was now completely dark outside. With that observation he pulled out his silver pocket watch and saw that it was slightly past midnight. "Geez. We were out for at least a few hours." Looking over at his father he asked "Did you just experience the same thing that I did?"

Taking a moment to get his thoughts in order, Hohenheim replied "That depends entirely upon whether or not you just watched the lives of numerous people over the span of several years as if it was playing out right before your eyes. I have to say that it was quite remarkable. I can positively say that I have never experienced anything close to that in all my years. Well, that is not exactly true. It is somewhat akin to the gate's transfer of information just no pain or missing limbs. It certainly is a most informative way to convey a message."

"I think that's putting it a bit mildly don't you think?" _'Maybe a little too informative in some places'_ he grumpily thought to himself as he saw his father, discretely adjusting himself. _'What the hell? Shit, that's all I need right now. I don't want to know that my own father became aroused at the same things as I did. That's just plain sick. Parents and sex do not belong in the same sentence. Ugh!_' "You're right though. I don't think it would have had the same effect if it was just words written on paper."

"Very true. Although it didn't explain why it was directed to us or at least not that I saw, I have a good idea as to how it may help you."

"Portal, right?

"I shouldn't be surprised. After all you are my son and you always have been extremely observant." Hohenheim surmised with no little amount of fatherly pride.

Ed glared at his father, but decided to let the "after all you are my son" comment slide and address the more important issues. "From what I could tell, this Kagome was able to create a portal and travel through dimension and/or time without any loss of life or limb and she was able to take that creature with her and allow it the use of the portal on its own."

Hohenheim nodded his agreement as Ed continued. "Actually on second thought, I'm not sure that she created it. It seemed that the other creature pulled her through against her will at the beginning. Even so, if she can use a portal to that extent because of her miko abilities or that jewel, it's the best lead we have so far."

Hohenheim smiled to himself. He knew Edward was having a hard time containing his excitement. Hell, so was he, but he also couldn't help but feel sadness start to creep in. This was possibly the beginning of the end of his life with his son, the son whose life that he had already missed out on_. 'Lets not start on that road, I'll have plenty of time to think about that later on.'_ With a clearing of his throat to get his son's attention, he suggested they turn in since it was so late.

Puzzled as to why his father changed the subject so fast, he started to protest, but then realized that it was a good idea. Even if he didn't go to sleep, he would be alone with his thoughts during the night and that was exactly what he needed. Also, he wanted to meet this Kohaku fellow first thing in the morning. "Yeah, good idea. Oh and I want to visit that bookstore tomorrow. Can you take me there? Or if you want, just give me the address and I should be able to find it."

Actually I would prefer to go with you. Not that I don't think you can handle it Edward," He continued as he noticed the glint in his son's eyes, "but I think two minds and two sets of ears will help us fill in any gaps. However, I do have a tutoring session first thing tomorrow morning, but that will be over by noon. If that's okay with you, we can go after that."

Stretching once more before he turned towards his bed, Ed stifled a yawn before responding. "Yeah you're right and first hand knowledge is always better. Would hate to leave out something important in the retelling only to have it be the missing piece to the puzzle. That will also give me a chance to read the scroll again."

Ed missed his father's smirk as he leaned over his cot to pull his sheet down, before he too started to get ready for bed Kicking off his shoes, he divested himself of his clothing and pulled on his nightshirt as his father did the same although much quicker than Ed. He still wasn't completely comfortable with using only one arm and having to keep his entire left leg straight also hindered him. He never thought he would see the day when he would miss having automail.

Sliding into bed he watched as his father extinguished the light and slumped back onto his own bed. He listened to his father get comfortable while hoping that his father went to sleep soon, so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

"Goodnight Edward."

"G'night" Ed inwardly sighed. He was relieved that it seemed like his father would be going straight to sleep and not attempt any father and son bonding time as he sometimes did. Turning over on his side he let his mind drift to the evening's revelations. This was a huge piece of the puzzle and it was hard to believe that they had finally lucked out. _'Al just a little more time. Well maybe not a little, since it looks like we'll have to travel to Japan and then more research, but I am closer. I hope you're all right. I miss you brother.'_ In an attempt to unwind, Ed began to sort through the images from the scroll and before he knew it he fell into a deep slumber.

There was the girl Kagome in front of him, looking at him with emotions that he couldn't quite comprehend. As she slowly made her way toward him she held out her arms to embrace him. Bringing one hand up to his face she lovingly cupped his cheek and he found himself leaning into her touch. She smiled as he sighed her name and brought her head to nuzzle in the crook of his shoulder. He brought his arms around her and held her tightly to him, their bodies seeming to fit perfectly together as if they had found their home. Contentment poured through his soul and he wondered if this is what it felt like to truly belong, something he hadn't felt since before his mother passed away.

Next thing he knew they were both laying on a hard mattress on the floor of some room and neither one of them seemed to have a stitch of clothing on. Hands ghosted over skin as breathing began to speed up. He could feel the urgency in her touch as her hands began to use more pressure and he reciprocated in full. Soft lips met strong lips and fingers intertwined with their counterparts. He could hear her make little mewling noises and he felt a certain part of his anatomy respond.

All of a sudden, she had taken his member in hand, stroking and squeezing while his hips began to move into her grasp. It felt so good, he couldn't believe the feeling. Nothing he had done to himself had ever felt this good. Looking down at her he could see her gazing up at him through her heavy curtain of hair with such a naughty look that he felt another surge of lust overcome him as she leaned over and licked the drop of pre cum that had begun to seep out. Without warning he felt another presence from behind him as a strong arm lifted him into a sitting position and snaked itself around to the front of his torso to hold him close to a muscular chest. All he could feel was the rightness of the situation and as he sat there being held by some unknown being, he watched as Kagome quickly brought him closer and closer to his peak. Then the person holding him, uttered in a deep voice, "Are you happy Fullmetal?" and he exploded, semen coating both himself and the girl.

"Gaah!" Ed woke with shout. "What the fuck was that?" _'Shit! I hope I didn't wake father up!_' Looking over at his father he could just make out his shape in the darkened room. _'Great it looks like he's still sleeping.'_ Little did he know that his father was quite used to Ed vocalizations during his dreams and knew to just pretend unconsciousness until sleep once again claimed them both.

As Ed's breathing began to slow to normal he became aware of a wet sticky feeling in his boxers. _'Dammit, I can't believe that happened.' _ Pulling his nightshirt away from his body he was glad to see that it hadn't spread to the sheets. _'Thank god. I don't know what I would've done if I messed them up. Laundry day isn't for a couple of more days and I'm not about to sleep in cum ridden sheets until then.'_ Ed grimaced at the thought and swiftly threw his covers off before they could soak up any of the fluid.

Attempting to be as quite as possible, he got up and pulled his nightshirt over his head and discarded the soiled boxers into the hamper. Using the nightshirt, he cleaned himself off as best he could and tossed it in to join the boxers. Sneaking a peek over at the other bed to make sure that his father was still sleeping, he let out a sigh of relief and hobbled over to the chest that held his extra clothing. Pulling out a new pair of boxers, he contemplated on what to wear in place of his nightshirt since he only owned one. Remembering his current situation, he decided that he was overheated enough as it was and chose to return to bed bare chested.

Frowning as his head hit the pillow, he replayed the dream in his mind. Like most dreams, it was already no longer as clear as he would have hoped. He knew it was about the girl in the scroll and it was quite obvious that something had been going on between them, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more that he just couldn't remember.

Sighing, he reached over to the end of his headboard and grabbed his watch. Flipping it open, he saw that there were still a couple of hours before it would be time to get up. Hanging the watch back over the post, he tried to relax and return to sleep. Thinking that maybe his mind needed to change subjects he began to imagine what his friends and family were doing back in Armestis and before he knew it he had fallen back into a deep sleep.

_ scene change scene change scene change scene change _

As Hohenheim finished dressing he found his gaze once again traveling over to his son. Not for the first time he wondered if he should bring up the subject of his son's dreams. Siding on the better part of valor, he thought to himself, _'Not in this lifetime. If I want to lose a limb I'll go through the Gate! Thank you very much.' _

Walking over to his son's bedside, he leaned over and shook Ed's shoulder to wake him up. "Edward. Wake up, I'm leaving now. You said you wanted to reread the scroll before I came back and we went to see Kohaku. Edward. Get up, you're breakfast is getting cold." At that announcement, Ed's eyes sprung open and he sat up swinging his legs over the side the bed, almost knocking his father over in his haste. "En sry" he muttered as he began to stand up only to quickly sit back down as he realized that he was only clad in his boxers. Cheeks flaming, he looked to see if his father had noticed. Seeing his father getting ready for work, he let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Thinking quickly, he managed to ask, "Hey pops, would you mind getting some fresh water for the wash basin so that I can clean up before breakfast."

Smiling to himself, Hohenheim nodded, picked up the pitcher and left the room to procure the "needed" water. Ed then jumped from the bed as quickly as he could and promptly began dressing for the day.

Upon Hohenheim's return, Ed took the time to wash his face and hands and dried himself off with the worn towel that hung on a hook over the table holding the basin. Turning around he saw that his father was seated at the table waiting for him to also take his seat.

Breakfast this morning consisted of a small bowl of porridge, a slice of bread and some very watered down coffee. _'Heck at least we have some coffee even if it is pretty weak. Beats having none, like most folks.' _Ed thought to himself.

Soon enough they were both finished and Ed stood to clear the plates and place them back on the tray that they had been brought up on. "Here Edward. Just put that over next to the door and I'll take it down to the kitchen on my way out." Hohenheim offered.

Ed gladly took his father up on the offer since really it wasn't his idea of fun to try and carry the tray in one hand while traversing the stairs with a wooden leg. Placing the tray on the small table next to the door he prepared to send his father off so that he could return to researching the scroll. Watching as his father buttoned up his coat and picked up his briefcase to hold under his arm, he tried to look as bored as possible even though he was practically boiling over with excitement.

Hohenhiem stooped over and picked up the tray while he waited for Ed to realize that he needed him to open the door for him. Seeing that his son seemed to be preoccupied he cleared his throat to gain his attention. "Son, can you get the door for me?" he asked.

Feeling a little foolish, Ed quickly limped over to the door and wrenched it open with a little more force than necessary. Grinning, Hohenhim thanked his son and reminded him that as soon as he returned they would visit the book store so that he could meet Kohaku. Grunting his agreement, Ed closed the door behind his father and sought out the object that was occupying his thoughts.

Taking the scroll over to his bed he laid it down and used his pillow to anchor one end of the scroll so that he could read it without help. Once again he found himself returning to another world and reliving the story as if he was there. Coming to awareness, Ed sound himself once again bothered with a persistent problem. Checking the time he saw that it was a little after eleven in the morning and he still had almost an hour before his father was to return. Deciding that he had enough time and he didn't wasn't to waste his arousal. He swiftly grabbed his nightshirt from the laundry basket and returned to his bed. Unbuttoning his pants he pulled them down below his knees along with his boxers. He then opened his shirt and laid the nightclothes on his stomach in order to catch his seed.

Now that he was sure he could accomplish his goal without leaving any evidence, he proceeded to take care of business.

_ scene change scene change scene change scene change _

Hohenheim returned shortly after noon to a napping Edward. _'I guess he needed more sleep after his was interrupted last night.'_ Closing the door with a snap of his wrist, it gave off enough of a sound to awaken his son.

Seeing Ed sit up and rub his eyes, Hohenheim pulled a notebook out of his briefcase before putting it away. Placing the notebook in his chest pocket along with a pencil and fountain pen he searched the room for the scroll. Finding it in a heap on the floor at the foot of his son's bed he shook his head at Ed's carelessness and gently picked up the scroll, making sure that he rewound it carefully.

Watching his father's actions, Ed felt a little embarrassed that he had forgotten about the scroll, but relieved that he had taken the time to redress before exhaustion had taken hold of him. He didn't even want to come near to imagining his father walking in the door only to be met with him sprawled out on his bed naked with the proof of his fantasies soaking into his night shirt. _'God just kill me now and get it over with.'_ he thought to himself. Standing up he smoothed out his clothes and picked up his jacket that was slung over one of the chairs.

Seeing that his son was up and moving around. Hohenheim inquired, "Well Edward?" He paused for moment before continuing. "Are you ready?"


	7. Roy's Story Part 1

**Into the Well and Through the Gate To Edward's House We Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Full Metal Alchemist.

**Chapter Six – Roy's Story Part 1**

Central - Post Military Coup (approx 18 months later)

Roy lay in bed wide awake, pondering his life as he knew it. Wondering how on earth it had gone so far off the track that he and Maes had envisioned it on. Actually, he really didn't have to wonder. He knew. He knew deep inside his heart, that it all started with a loud-mouthed, blond midget's entrance into his orderly life. Yes, that was the beginning of the end of his life as he knew it. Although in all honesty, there were very few changes he would have made if he was given a second chance. Two of those being, the exit of both Maes and the midget from his life.

He wasn't anywhere near recovering from the death of his best friend only to loose FullMetal too. His forced retirement shortly thereafter didn't help either. Sighing out loud, he shifted in bed as carefully as he could in order to not disturb his bed partner. That was another thing...Hawkeye or rather Riza. _'What the hell was I thinking' _Roy wondered to himself.

Hell, he knew what he was thinking. It was quite a common occurrence, he just never thought he would be susceptible. After his fight with the Fuhrer a/k/a Pride the homunculus, he was on forced bed rest for several weeks and during that time Riza had remained at his side as she had since their first meeting. _'Nightingale syndrome I believe they call it and it didn't help that I found out about FullMetal's MIA status and the problems regarding Al's return while I was recuperating. I should have known, but I guess that's why they say hindsight is 20/20.' _

With his fingertips he felt along the scar that now covered his left eye. The doctors had tried, but they were not able to save his sight. His eye was still there, but he chose to wear a patch so that no one would have to endure the sight of his injury. Call him vain, but he would rather people look at him with curiosity than cringe in revulsion. _'Plus it's rather dashing even if I do say so myself and I do.' _

Deciding that sleep would not be returning anytime soon, he eased himself out of bed, grabbed his robe and padded on bare feet as silently as possible out of the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he pulled on his robe and tightened the sash with a heavy sigh. _'Guess we can add one more sleepless night to all the others. Damn it, maybe I should go back to taking the sleeping pills.'_ He knew that he wouldn't though. He had already come precariously close to abusing them when the doctor and first prescribed them.

Too many times he had fought with himself about just downing the entire bottle at once. Finally, he asked Riza to keep them and to only give them to him if it was an emergency. She had agreed with a look of confusion that quickly changed to one of understanding. He wasn't sure if he was glad that he didn't need to explain or not.

Heading into the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee before raiding the refrigerator. After staring at the contents for a few minutes he realized that food wasn't all that appealing after all and shut the door with a grimace. Turning back to the coffee pot, he saw that it was finished. He then poured the bitter concoction into a carafe, turned off the stove and grabbed up his favorite mug.

Taking the carafe and mug with him he made his way into his study. Settling into his chair at his desk, he poured himself a cup and sat back attempting to relax. Glancing over at the pile of unopened mail from the day before, he figured he may as well get a start on it before Riza saw it. Even though they were no longer in the military together, it still didn't stop her from attempting to keep him in line when it came to his "work" habits.

Pulling the pile over in front of him he reached for his letter opener and proceeded to rip open each envelope. Once they were all opened, he began sorting them by their importance. In other words, the ones that seemed interesting went to the top. _'Let's see… bill…bill…pension check…hmmm letter from Armstrong definitely on top…a couple of charity requests…letter from Rockbell Automail…bill…whoa wait a minute…Rockbell…that's the Winry girl's last name!'_

Drinking down the remainder of his cup of coffee in order to fully awaken his sleep fogged mind, he quickly withdrew the contents of the envelope with no small amount of excitement. 'Does this mean that Ed…' afraid to complete that thought in case he jinxed himself either way, he looked at the items before him. He first picked up the folded stationary and saw that it was indeed a letter from Ed's childhood friend, but it didn't seem to indicate anything about Ed. Instead all it did was indicate that she was forwarding a letter from Ed and Al's sensei, Izumi. Biting back his disappointment, he picked up the small envelope that had been enclosed with Winry's letter. Slicing it open he pulled out what looked to be another letter.

Roy's curiosity was even more peaked now. He knew that Al had returned to his sensei in order to relearn all he had forgotten with the loss of the four years of memories, so either way this letter should be about at least one of the Elric brothers if not both. Unfolding it with slightly shaking hands, he began to read.

_Colonel Mustang, Retired Dog of the Military,_

_I am sure that you are surprised that I would contact you at all. Please know that I am only doing so at young Al's behest. _

_He has made much progress in his studies, but worries over his brother plague him every step of the way. He has been told some of what happened to him, so he knows about you and the other dogs in Central. Therefore, he would like to request your assistance in finding Edward. I have already advised him that if you had any information regarding Edward, you would have let him know, but he still feels the need to ask. _

_As of yet, he has not regained any of his lost memories and I have little hope that he ever will. However, there are times when he is sleeping that he mumbles things that seem to be missing pieces, but since I did not have any contact with them during that time, I cannot be absolutely sure. This however, brings me to my real purpose in contacting you._

_Putting my personal feelings about you and your kind aside, I must admit that from what Winry has said, you seem to be a good man and you tried your best to watch over my boys, even if you were using them for the thoughtless and arrogant designs of the military. I want you to come to Dublith and visit with Al. I am hoping that you can either stir some of his memories or verify if any of them have returned, even if subconsciously._

_Since we must protect Al at all costs, please send any response through Winry. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Cordially yours,_

_Izumi Curtis_

Taking the time to reread the letter and disregarding her remarks concerning his once chosen profession, he couldn't help but be impressed. He knew that it had taken a lot for their teacher to put aside her own feelings and ask for his help and to top it all off, she acknowledged his protection of FullMetal and his brother during their tour of duty. Something he knew the pipsqueak would never do even if he had been aware of it.

He had to wonder what had changed since Izumi and Sig took over guardianship of the boy. Last he knew both she and Granny Pinako had decided that it was best to keep the information from Al, in fear that it would be detrimental to his recovery. Obviously, that was no longer the case.

Leaning over the arm of his chair, he pulled open the bottom drawer to his desk. Reaching towards the back, he carefully lifted out a tattered cardboard box. Once he had learned of Ed's disappearance and Al's memory loss, he had taken it upon himself to gather information covering the four years that he had been their commanding officer. At first it was for Al, but as time went along, he realized it was just as much for Ed and himself because he just didn't want to see Ed's existence wiped off the face of the planet. Those were years that marked Ed and Al's greatest achievements, even when you took human transmutation and the Philosopher's Stone out from the equation. They had been heroes of the people and deserved to not be forgotten even if it was by one lonely, pathetic excuse for a human being.

Shaking himself from his increasingly morose thoughts, he began to sift through the contents of the box. It amazed him at times at the variety of the items he was able to scrounge up. Copies of Ed's reports and medical records were easy. Even photographs were easy. Okay maybe not that easy since he had to pay a visit to Gracia, something that tore at his heart every time. It seemed that Maes in all his photographer's glory, made duplicates and had already begun a photo album to be given to Ed on his sixteenth birthday. However, since Ed spent that birthday in the hospital recovering from the incident at the fifth lab, it had been forgotten and then of course…well…then Maes was murdered.

Some of the other items he had also found at Gracia's. An old button from his red coat that she had meant to sew back on for him, an old pair of gloves which he had worn to cover his automail from prying eyes and some of his hair bands with sseveral golden strands of hair still caught in them. He had really lucked out at her house, because there was nothing in the room that they used in the dorms. Everything they owned since the leveling of their childhood home, was kept in an old battered suitcase and since he couldn't locate it, he had to assume it had disappeared in the now destroyed town of Loir.

Surprisingly, the hospital had also been of help. Somehow, one of the nurse's he had once dated found out though the grapevine that he had been looking for Ed and Al's suitcase and remembered that during one of Ed's last hospital stays, the doctor's had removed the remainder of his automail limb from the port connected to his shoulder. Seeing as FullMetal was on his way to becoming quite famous, a couple of the employees had decided to keep those pieces as souvenirs. Once she let him know, it didn't take much persuasion for them to return the pieces to the military, him in particular. Now they rested in the bottom of this very box along with what he considered the crowning jewel in his little collection.

Reverently, he lifted the still shiny object by its chain. It was an absolute miracle that this object had ever been recovered, something for which he could thank the Tringham brothers. It seemed that they had waited outside of Dante's stronghold for the return of Ed and Al and when enough time had passed to cause the two of them enough concern, they ventured below. Fortunately, they had arrived at the landing above that god forsaken town just as the light from Ed's final Alchemic transmutation glowed through the windows of the building in its center. It was very lucky since it acted as a beacon to Russell and Fletcher and allowed them to find Al.

He still couldn't understand why Ed would choose to perform the transmutation where no one ventured. Did he think Al would just find his way out? But then if he really thought about it, Ed could not have known that it would be the ten year old who had no memories of traveling down into that abyss who emerged from the array instead of Al's fourteen year old self.

Russell had related the whole ordeal to him while he was still confined to bed rest. It seemed that there had been arrays all over the room that they had found Al lying unconscious in. Massive arrays that were as large as the spaces that they were displayed on and in the middle of the array that held Al, was Ed's pocket watch.

From what they could deduce, Ed had somehow also connected an alchemic spell to his pocket watch. Because as soon as they had passed the upper landing to make their way up the final passageway, the watch glowed and the entire hideaway began to tremble. Before they knew it the cavern and the ghost town it held were buried in a cave in, making it impossible to search for any survivors. Although, the Tringhams were positive that Ed was not down there, since they were convinced that he had sacrificed himself in order to give Al back his body. Otherwise, why would the watch be laying next to Al and why the delayed transmutation of the cavern walls? In all actuality, he had to agree with them. Otherwise, it would mean that Ed was dead and there would be no hope for his return. Not that his return was likely, if he did indeed sacrifice himself in a mad bout with equivalent exchange.

Pushing back his chair, he made his way over to one of the bookcases. Pulling out several volumes he reached in and pried the loose boards from the wall. Quickly withdrawing the contents, incase Riza awakened and came down, he sealed up the cubby hole and returned the books to the shelf. What he held in his hands was the culmination of the past year of research he had undertaken regarding the gate and human transmutation. If it had anything to do with Ed's disappearance then he tracked down what information he could. Due to the subject matter, he always kept it hidden for more reasons than one. Foremost in his mind was that if Riza knew, then she would be implicated if his research was ever discovered. Walking back to his desk, he placed the notebooks in the cardboard box and used a roll of sturdy twine to secure it shut.

He briefly entertained the idea of discussing the situation with Riza before he made his decision, but knew that no matter what she said his mind was already made up. With that thought, he called the train depot to find out travel info and quickly composed a letter to Ms. Curtis, relaying his arrival information and then placed the letter in a second envelope which he addressed to Winry.

With that finished he moved over to his reading chair in order to organize the rest of his thoughts, while he waited for Riza to awaken.


End file.
